Wrestling
by ChronoNoNo
Summary: Shen and Lee Sin wrestle but as always Lee Sin semes to out play Shen, and he wan't to do something else.


Shen fell to the ground harshly as he let out a grunt of frustration. For the life of him he could not beat him. He rubbed his bare back harshly trying to ease the shock of being forced to the ground so suddenly, after he was finished he looked up at his dominator. Standing there with no clothes on was Lee Sin, a smug smirk plastered over his face. Grunting again as he strained to get off the ground. he got up and quickly found himself stumbling around dizzy. He found himself leaned against his partner as their naked bodies made contact, making shiver course through Shen's spine.

"Why is it that I can never beat you, love?" Shen said with a tone of defeat and curiosity. He felt Lee Sin chuckle softly as he wrapped his arms around Shen. "Because You do not see with your soul." Lee Sin said jokingly which earned a serious sigh from shen, he got tired of this joke rather quickly. "I'm so sure." was his reply as he shifted his weight completely onto Lee Sin as they both went tumbling down, shen now resting on top of the monk. With a smirk he quickly started to glide his hands around the confused Lee Sin, putting pressure on various places until his hands drifted to Lee Sin's lower regions.

"So tell me oh great one, what can I do to pleasure you today..." He didn't give the dazed monk anytime to reply before squeezing his member tightly with his hand, earning a gasp of shock and pleasure from Lee. "I-It would seem you already know" was his reply and Shen gladly accepted it as he began to stroke. Lee Sin arched his back and gripped the grass as Shens thrusts became more violent.

A very amused Shen smirked at the sweat beading on his lovers forehead as his pumps became ever so much more powerful.

He kept at this for a good 5 minutes until he noticed Lee's escalated breathing and jerks, knowing what this meant Shen quickly stopped as pre-cum oozed out of the monk's tip, He heard a gasp of confusion and lust as Lee Sin fought for control f his body again. He didn't get very far before the now horny Shen had his dick hanging in front of his face. Of course Lee Sins now super human senses told him what he was doing and he wasted no time and started harshly bobbing his head on Shens painfully long member. Sadly, after about a minute Shen ripped his member out of the monks mouth, it made a plop as it exited the mouth completely, this sent shiver down both their backs. "Since you were top last time, it would be best if we kept balance and I was top this time." Shen remarked smuggly, but as usual Lee Sin had no objections and was already spreading his cheeks when Shen has repositioned himself at Lee's entrance.

Shen bent down on his hands and knee's over Lee Sin, as he used one hand to position his member exactly at the entrance, and with one final gesture pushed in with great force. Lee Sin Grunted in a sharp mixture of pain and pleasure as Shen pushed all of his member inside of Lee Sin's anus. He stopped once he pushed (BALLS DEEP) all the way inside and waited for his lover to reposition, which he did almost immediately, and once he stopped squirming he gave Shen a shy smirk to say that he was ready. Shen got the memo and tore out with semi fast speed to only stop right as the tip of his dick was about to be pulled out. Again without wasting time he pushed right back in, to only pull out even faster.

he continued this for minutes until he found the perfect rhythm and pumped almost exactly on beat to his now rapidly pumping heart. He felt his arms wobble under the force of his thrusts but the sounds of Lee's moaning and gasping made him forget all weakness and push harder. He pulled out and shoved in with such force a loud plop echoed through the woods as he struck Lee sins prostate dead on. Lee Sin let out a loud moan as he arched his back harshly, Shen smirked once again and aimed for the exact same spot, of course hitting it was force once again. Lee sin couldn't take it anymore and harshly bit his bottom lip as Shen used one of his hands to beat Lee's member at the same rhythm as his thrusts, driving his lover over board, and with one last grunt Lee sin came harshly as it splattered all over their chests. Seeing this sent Shen over board as well as his thrusts became slower and started become harsh and weakened.

Shen thrustted a few more time as he felt his climax coming, grunting softly he pushed in one more time and came, making him almost collapse on Lee sin as he finished riding it out. After he finished he sighed and started to pull out. In some weird move, lee sin shifted both their positions to where Shen was laying on the grass with a smiling Lee sin sitting on his cock. "You're not really done yet, are you..?" Lee Sin asked with a slight tone of fake disappointment . Shen shrugged weakly as Lee sin slowly lifted his bottom up, only to slam back down. Shen gripped the grass as he slowly kept doing this, and with a slight hint of satisfaction, Lee sin smiled as he felt Shen buck his hips and let out the last of his um into lee sin before he slowly started going limp.

Lee sin slowly lifted off of Shen and laid nest to his lover, his arms wrapped around Shen's waist as he rest his head on Shens arm and slowly shut his eyes, thinking about what he would do to Shen later for pulling the balance thing on him. He smiled as the idea's roamed his mind. Shen looked down and saw the smirking Lee Sin, of course he got nervous at this because this smirk meant nothing but trouble.

"Lee.. what are you thinking about..?" Shen asked calmly, but he was really afraid of the answer. "Oh nothing really..." Lee replied with a casually tone.

"That's what I was afraid of"


End file.
